A New Beginning
by cckia27
Summary: Walter is struggling after his near death experience, but Paige is there trying to take care of him. This story takes place after 1x22 [ONE-SHOT] - Waige


The mirror was fogged for the amount of humidity present in the bathroom and Walter had to clean the glass more than once to be able to clearly see his reflection through it. Since he came back from the hospital he was taking a long hot shower every morning and that day he spent much more time than the average, he calculated.  
The genius was still in position with his left up in the air to be able to observe the scar on his side and ran his fingers up and down on his skin. The injury was healed at this point, but somehow he felt that the pain didn't leave his body yet. After two minutes straight he decided it was time to get out and grabbed his bathrobe to cover himself, if the guys were already arrived he wouldn't hear them calling from there.

He pushed the handle and stepped out of the bath and froze in place.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Walter! I swear I haven't seen anything" Paige turn to the opposite side from where the genius was standing and told herself to keep breathing when she realized she was holding her breath. Fortunately he didn't notice her blushing, she felt her face burning and couldn't help herself from thinking about the dream she had months before. The situation was pretty similar.

"It's okay" Walter reply insecure, she had this effect on him since they fought that night. They never really talk about it and he was sure they'd never brought up that argument again. Since he left the hospital there's always been a sort of awkwardness between them and even more if they were alone. He didn't like being alone with her because Paige was around he couldn't concentrate on anything and so he pushed her away whenever he could. Every time he looked at her he experienced a mix of emotions, good and bad, that was driving him crazy. "Did you need anything?" he asked while he walked toward his wardrobe.

"Oh,.. no…, I mean, yes… Cabe arrived few minutes ago with a new case and he's waiting for you to come down so we can start working on it. I told Toby to call you but he refused to because he made a bet with Happy and Sly about… well, you know… some weird stuff of his" she was nervous and he noticed.  
Walter simply nodded in response and met her gaze waiting for her to leave so he could dress up but she didn't. The way Paige was staring at him was incomprehensible to his brain; she was staring intensely at his body and he felt vulnerable like never before, yet, he didn't want her to stop.

"I cannot come downstairs half naked, c-can I?" he said breaking the silence after exactly 45 seconds.

Paige shook awake from her trance "No, of course. I'll go now" she said pointing the door with her eyes glued to his.

When the woman closed the door Walter stood there puzzled replaying what was just happened. He would analyze it better later that day.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Finally here you come! For a moment I thought that the shower sucked you in, you know?" Toby exclaimed when Walter appeared on the stairs and walked down slower than usual.

"It's physically impossible, Toby"

"It's a joke" he watched in Paige and Cabe direction for their approval "_Normals _make jokes like thisall the time… and so do I" Happy rolled her eyes.

Cabe took the floor and explained the job the team was called to solve this time, which consisted into find a person of interest infiltrated in a large company. This guy moved a large amount of money from their bank account leaving no trace of the final destination.

"So... it shouldn't be that difficult to find the perpetrator. Walter, you're coming with us" Cabe told the genius who raised an eyebrow surprised "I received the documents from your doctor saying that he cleared you for field work. You completed the rehabilitation so you're no longer confined in the garage".

"Finally, let's go" Walter said with a smile but didn't move. He didn't expected to be cleared so soon, he still needed time to go back to normal, if normal could be the correct definition of his life. He observe his friends walking out the garage but Toby stayed behind looking at him really concerned.

"What are you waiting for?" Toby asked him even though he already know the answer "You haven't told them yet" he scolded him.

He didn't indeed. When Walter came back from the hospital maintained his rehabilitation active going there every two days; sometimes Toby accompanied him to his appointments but he never dare to take the car, least of all to drive.

"No" the younger genius shook his head. "And I prefer not to".

"You'll have to face it someday... you know how people react if something is held secret from them. You… should know it better than anybody else!"

"It's not the point, Toby" Walter was growing frustrated. Every time he tried to climb on the seat of a car he felt sick and, as he predicted, the behaviorist confirmed him that he had PTSD. "I'm not ready. Yet." he concluded.

"Fine, I'll tell the others we need to stop _somewhere_ on the way because I forgot to pick up _something_". The behaviorist rolled his eyes surrendering to his will. "But let's clear this out... this is the last time I cover your big posterior" he warned him.

On the sidewalk Walter was peering closely at the cars moving slow or fast on the roadway considering if would ever be able to be inside of one of those again, without being nervous or feeling sick all the time. A hand grabbed his shoulder bringing him but to reality. Toby brought to his attention that the bus driver was waiting for them.

"It's the exact thing Toby, the name is different but it's still a vehicle and you know the outcome of me climbing one of those is unfavorable. A disaster. I prefer to walk anyway!"

"Come on, that building is fifty-three minutes of walk from here and my lie won't stand a chance if we arrive so late… they'd never buy what I told them".

"Then you're going to tell them another lie!" Walter deadpanned.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Paige was waiting outside the building watching her watch and asking preoccupied why Walter and Toby hadn't arrived yet. She was tempted to call them but Toby told them that Walter needed a little extra space being the first time going out on a case after a long time and he also needed to talk to him about something important. The guys didn't question him and she didn't either, although there was something off and she one way or another she would have find it out.  
During the last month Paige tried to support the genius through his rehabilitation, but the more she tried to stand by him the more Walter was pushing her away. It was always the same damned story; every time she proposed him to keep him company he declined saying he preferred Toby to go with him and Paige was feeling a note of jealousy inside. She figured he probably was still burned by their fight and, the fact that they never confronted each other on the matter, made her growing insecure even only being in his presence. Paige felt the guilt on her shoulder, but knowing that she had to chose between her son and anything else again, she would chose Ralph with any doubts. The boy was her priority and that would have never changed. Though she recognized her fault in delivering the news to Walter of her decision to leave with her son for Maine, it wasn't the best time and the way she lashed out at him maybe could have been prevented. Then she started dwelling on the awkward situation she put herself in early that morning.

_She pushed the door open and entered quietly in the loft looking for Walter; Paige called his name few times with no response, the place seemed to be empty then she heard a noise coming from the bath. Walking in the direction of the sound she cursed herself stopping on her tracks, she offered to go calling for him but she was already regretting that decision. Paige shook her head and turn to leave. What the hell she was thinking? It wasn't an enigma that Walter was trying his best to avoid her with no explanation, even if deep inside she knew he still was hurt and needed time to assimilate everything to be able to finally get over it. How long should she have to wait then?  
She stared at the shelves in front of her full of books of science and math, and found herself smiling. Paige closed her eyes and took a deep breath; in that moment she decided that Mr. "Robot in denial" would have had a talk with her, no matter what.  
The young woman walked toward the door and the exact moment she reach out to knock on the door, that one slid open.  
She froze, Walter froze too. He was barely covered with a bathrobe and her eyes slipped up and down his body for a brief moment before covering her face in shame for even dare to wanted to see more and spun fast on the opposite side._

"_Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Walter! I swear I haven't seen anything" Paige never felt so embarrassed; she was even holding her breath, so she told herself to keep breathing._

"_It's okay" he said and Paige noticed a note of insecurity in his voice. She wanted so bad to turn around and hugged him, she was a tactile and sensible person who couldn't prevent herself from showing she cared. Seconds seemed eternity, she stood there waiting for him to make the first move and he did, only moving away from her. She was a little disappointed, but surely she would never expected him to do nothing else. _

"_Did you need anything?" he was now in front of his wardrobe and Paige gave him a glance before turning her eyes onto the shelf beside her._

"_Oh,.. no…, I mean, yes…" Paige was making fool of herself "Cabe arrived few minutes ago with a new case and he's waiting for you to come down so we can start working on it. I told Toby to call you but he refused to because he made a bet with Happy and Sly about… well, you know… some weird stuff of his" she lied.  
He nodded at her statement and looked at her so intensely that she forgot why she was there. If earlier Paige was blushing at his presence, now she was staring at him shamelessly raptured from his body and stayed like that, in adoration for a while. She found him dangerously hot; he still had his hair wet and few drops fell down his neck hiding under the piece of cloth he wore._

"_I cannot come downstairs half naked, c-can I?" Walter stole her away from that daydream._

"_No, of course." Paige raised an hand to point at the door "I'll go now". Then she left the loft in autopilot. Was that a smile stamped on his face?_

Finally she saw those two friends walking towards her. Walter didn't look so good.  
"What happened?" she asked Walter cupping his face to take a better look. He froze and she did the same. Realizing the mistake Paige backed off immediately.  
"Sorry" she whispered avoiding his eyes while Toby was stunned by the circumstances.  
The shrink quietly move away from them and telling that he would have gone to find the others, but doubting they even heard him spoke.

"Why should you be sorry?" Walter stated.

"I shouldn't have… touched you" she was still avoiding his gaze and he didn't know why and suddenly he felt hurt. No matter how many times he pushed her away, once she did it to him he was feeling an unreadable mix of emotions. Walter instantly regretted being that distant for so long. He wouldn't ever admitting to himself but he really missed her _touch_. They remained quiet for a while then she asked again "So... what happened?"

"Toby's driving skills". He faked a smile "We should go in". Walter took a step on the sidewalk but Paige placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I don't think so" she said glaring at him. Paige knew him long enough to tell the difference between his genuine and his fake smile. "You're not telling me everything".

"Why?! No, I'm fine". Another lie. Suddenly Walter wanted to vanished and grew uncomfortable with her insistence.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on" she pushed him back once again. They avoided a confrontation long enough and it became unbearable for Paige to let it pass this time.

"What if I don't want to?" he snapped. "Stop harassing me!" Walter stormed off and rapidly went into the building trying to find the others as soon as possible and escape from a conversation he preferred to stay untold.  
He didn't care what the psychologist that he was currently visiting suggested him to do. _Confront your fear, confront your doubts and fix things with everyone you need to_. He couldn't stand shrinks in general; he already had one in his life, who ironically was his best friend.

She had to run to catch up with him. "What did you just said?"

"You heard me" he counted the steps he was taking to transfer his brain somewhere else entirely.

"First of all I'm not harassing you… second I am preoccupied. I _care_ about you, Walter, and now you look everything but fine!" he stopped abruptly and twist his head to watch her.

"You care about me?!" he stared at her.

"Yes." She answer calm.

"Then drop it" his eyes plead her to. There wasn't anger in his voice, he wasn't mad at her and that was a starting point. She would have tried again, someday; perhaps they were starting to grow closer again, Paige wanted to believe it.

* * *

The rest of the day passed fast as the geniuses needed only few more hours to figure out the identity of the culprit. When they left the place Walter and Toby took one direction and the rest of the team the other.  
In the time that Paige spent going back to the garage and driving the car to go home, Walter was still distant from home. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him on the opposite sidewalk and pushed the brake pedal stopping the car with a screech of the tires.  
The genius was too absorbed in his meaningful thoughts to be aware of the surroundings, least of all of the stunt that Paige pulled out when she stopped her car and made a U-turn.

"Walter?" she was driving at snail's pace just to be able to catch his attention. She succeed.

He leaned down to take a good look at the driver as he heard his name coming from a familiar voice, Paige.

"What are doing here?" he asked when she turn off the engine.

"I could ask you the same things" surprise was written all over her face "Come on in, take a seat… I'll drive you home".

Walter shook his head "I'm only one mile away from the garage. I told Toby I wanted to walk alone and then it's a safe way to clear my mind from stuff".

"I insist" she tried again.

The genius refused twice before she finally convinced him to climb onto the passenger seat. Walter didn't want to repeat the outcome of that very morning and even if he knew it was a terrible idea he surrendered to her plead and took place beside her. "You're going to be late for dinner, Ralph is probably waiting for you. If you don't go home in time he'll be preocc-".

"That's not a problem, I already texted the babysitter that I'll return home later and it wouldn't take long anyway". She cut him off, turned the key and took the wheel ready to drive.

Walter fastened his seatbelt and closed his eyes trying to stay as calm as he could possibly do. He convinced himself that if he didn't see what was outside the car window there was a highly chance that he would have not feel sick, and he hoped that Paige would question him about his behavior. It was working pretty well until an idiot decided to cut off at a red light, his eyes popped open scared while Paige sent the driver to hell. She didn't noticed at first, but Walter started hyperventilating and shaking in his seat.

"Stop the car! NOW!" he yelled and frightened she did so.

Walter didn't even let the car completely arrest itself that he was already out falling hard on his feet. He tried to catch his breath in vain and threw up. Paige ran out of the car and moved closer to him.

"Walter?" he didn't respond. She saw how hard he was trying to breath and in that moment she connected all the dots. He avoided vehicles all day, or maybe since… the accident. Actually Paige never saw him taking a ride since that day and the fact that he dodged everyone but Toby was growing suspicious. Of course Toby knew, he wasn't plausible to keep any secrets from the behavioral genius. In the end, no matter how clever you'd been to cover it, he would have just find out.

"Take deep breaths, I'm calling for help" she grabbed her phone but he held her hand and firmly shook his head.

"Don't..., I'm fine". Walter said under his breath.

"Stop it! Okay?" she was tired of his stubbornness. "You're definitely _not_ fine, let somebody help you for God's sake!" she said out loud and that caused him to stare right into her eyes.

Walter raised his gaze and when he met hers he felt like someone stabbed him multiple times in the chest. She was clearly on the verge of crying because of him. "I.., I" he couldn't formulate a straight sentence as his muscles was shaking badly, obstructing him from talking. "I don't want t-them… you…, to see me like t-this" he managed somehow to whisper.

Paige sat on her knees and leaned to touch his face with the back of her hand; with her warm touch Walter abandoned himself and without thinking he fell into her arms. They stayed like that for a while; this time he didn't count the seconds, Walter was lost in her soft and safe embrace.  
"Let's go home" she said in his ear sending shivers through his spine and all over his body.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Paige called Toby asking him to babysit Ralph for the night, he owned her that much, then she helped Walter wearing more comfortable clothes (even if the real purpose was not that innocent).  
He studied every move she made, twice that day she was staring at him while he was dressing up, or in this case, changing clothes. Her fingers traced his scar and Paige questioned herself if she could have prevented it all, he wouldn't almost died because of her words hurting in his head and maybe in his heart too.

"You don't have to stay" he said when he pulled on a t-shirt for the night.

"Do you want me to leave?" Paige asked.

"No" he firmly answer causing her to giggle. "Is it funny?" he was confused.

"Walter, you're so cute" she smiled at him leaning on the side of his bed "But… we need to talk."

"And we will". He deadpanned. "Perhaps tomorrow is better". He adjusted the pillow and walked in front on his wardrobe to pull out another one, then he chose something to make her comfortable too. He didn't even notice he picked his favorite sweater until she dressed up with it.

"Fine" she crossed her arms while he sat beside her with one leg up and his back against the wall behind. "You are afraid of cars now, you have panic attacks and you want to avert them putting some distance between …and then you just pretend that what you're experiencing doesn't exist"

"And... when did you became _a shrink_?" he said evasive. She didn't answer but gave him a severe look. "Paige, you're right… everything you said it's true and all I need is time to process it. I'm seeing a psychologist, Dr. Davis. Do you remember her?" of course she did. They met her after the case of the fake painting they switch to gave it back to the original owner, they broke the law more than once in that occasion. Homeland questioned their actions sending Dr. Cassandra Davis to determine if team Scorpion could have lived on or not. Paige nodded and Walter continued "I've been her patient for the last three weeks and she told me things. On how I should approach my situation and how I should let people in" he paused.

They talked a lot that night clearing everything. Paige was relieved when Walter clarify that he didn't resent her for the fight, but he was only afraid to open up.  
"I was afraid and ashamed" he told her.  
Common thing for a person of low EQ is to tend to suppress emotions. In fact geniuses with high IQ found difficult to comprehend the sentimental side of human nature and just claimed they didn't have any emotions, just like Walter O'Brien. But Paige was certain he did felt something, or nothing else would have explained the way he looked at her in that moment. The exact same look she gave him in return.  
"You have PTSD and if you let me and the guys help you out, you'll see that everything is going to be easier" she reassured him.  
Walter was finally feeling better and recognize that the words of the doctor were true. He wasn't scared anymore as long as Paige was beside him and, if he trusted himself to let her be around more before, maybe he would have already recovered completely at this point.

It was a new beginning for both of them and it wouldn't have taken much longer for them to realize how much they meant for each other.

"I _care_ about you too" Walter finally admitted. Paige leaned forward and kiss him on the corner of his lips, just like she did when he was unconscious, only this time... he wasn't. With her pleasant surprise he didn't froze.  
Walter let her lean on him and closed his eyes enjoying whatever she wanted to do with him; then something drew his attention… he could have swear this wasn't the first time she kissed him, but back then it was only a dream.

_Was it?_

**_A/N: whoa! First one-shot, longer that I expected it to be... Tell me what you think about it! And if you have any request I'll be pleased to listen to you._**


End file.
